Hope
by AnimeFanatic223
Summary: Cream is pregnant and in labor! When Tails rushes her to the hospital, he thinks things over and gets advice from a certain blue hedgehog. Very long Oneshot!


**My first oneshot fanfic! Woohoo! XD**

**_Disclaimer: Sonic and Co. belong to Sega._**

* * *

It was quiet in Vanilla and Cream's house that night. Quiet and peaceful, the only sounds being heard were the soft chirping of midnight crickets and the owl's 'who's coming from an old oak tree in the backyard. All in all, everything seemed peaceful. Unfortunately, peace and quiet never really lasted as a sharp, painful scream overlapped the peaceful sounds of nighttime. 

Vanilla woke up to this noise then threw off her pink bed sheets in a frightened disarray, quickly slipped on her fuzzy white slippers, and rushed over to the nearby bathroom, grabbing a lavender robe off of the rack and slipping it over her shoulders. She hurriedly ran out of her bedroom and dashed up the stairs to her 16-year-old daughter's bedroom door.

There was a heavy and tense commotion going on in there, increasing Vanilla's worry. Another scream rang out and the 31 year old mother flung the door wide open to see her daughter, Cream, on the floor near her bed, clutching her rotund abdomen and screaming in pain and agony.

Vanilla pulled her bathrobes together with one hand and rushed to Cream's side, worry filling her face.

"Cream, darling. Is it…?" she asked, guessing in her mind what the answer would be. Cream looked up at her mother's face and painfully nodded, followed by an ear-piercing screech. Vanilla panicked.

"Wait here sweetheart, I need to make a quick phone call!" said Vanilla as she rushed out to pick up the phone and dial the emergency number. She had known since nine months ago that her daughter carried a big burden and had hoped for the best of her only child. What Vanilla didn't expect was for the due date to arrive four days too soon on month number nine.

As soon as Vanilla finished making the phone call, she heard Cream call out, her voice filled with pain, "Call Tails, too! Hurry!!"

The mother rabbit didn't hesitate to dial Tails's place on request. She heard the ring a few times before finally hearing a groggy kitsune pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Tails said in a very tired tone. It was obvious that Vanilla had woken him up, but that wasn't going to stop her from telling him why she called in the first place. She told him everything about what was going on with Cream and didn't leave out one single piece of detail. After that, Vanilla abruptly hung up on Tails and ran straight back to Cream.

Her panic aroused when she saw water leaking out of her daughter. Cream looked panicked herself as she struggled to remove her maternity sleepwear to prevent it from getting stained. She was also breathing heavily and rubbing her abdomen, trying to hold back another scream. Vanilla rushed to Cream's side again and held her close as if she was her little six-year-old once more.

She stroked Cream's head the way a mother would and tried her best to soothe her.

"It'll be alright darling. The ambulance will arrive soon, you'll see." She calmly said, though it was evident that she was also scared. So was Cream when she started crying.

"Mama… I'm scared. I don't know what to do!" She sniffed. "Why didn't I listen to you before?! I NEVER SHOULD'VE-!!!"

Vanilla gently shushed the frightened rabbit-girl and said, "I know, Cream. It's hard, but it'll pass soon. And don't worry, even though you're 16, I'll support you and love you no matter what. In fact, I had you when I was your age."

That seemed to calm down Cream a bit, but then she screamed again, the hot tears kept falling from her face as she did so. Her scream was then drowned out by the sound of a plane's propellers. Vanilla looked up and out the nearby window and caught a glimpse of a blue plane with the letter 'T' on both sides that looked similar to a certain kitsune's twin tails.

Miles 'Tails' Prower had arrived on the 'Tornado'.

He was really early, too and had arrived very fast. The plane landed on the roof with a THUD! and the yellow 18 year kit, Tails, leaped out of it and rushed to Cream's bedroom window.

Vanilla gently put down Cream and opened the window. Cream continued screaming and writhing in agony as Tails entered the bedroom through the window.

"Tails! Why are you-?"

"There's a lot of traffic on the road Vanilla; it was mentioned on the news today. The ambulance might not make it in time!" he stated, gently lifting up the round rabbit in his arms.

Vanilla's eyes grew wide. How could she have forgotten that there was going to be traffic tonight? It didn't matter now, given the current situation.

"What should we do, then??" a panicked Vanilla asked. Tails carried Cream all the way to his plane and carefully put her in the back seat, then strapped the belt buckle over her to keep her from falling off. Cream's screams were getting worse now.

Tails quickly said, "I'll take her to the hospital, so you don't have to worry about a thing! I'll be back soon!"

Vanilla was about to say that she was coming, too, but Tails had already gotten into the front cockpit and took off. Vanilla just stood there on the roof, watching the plane disappear into the pitch black sky, hearing the faint screams of her daughter for the final time that night.

**A few hours later…**

Tails looked down for a brief minute to see the many lights of Station Square brighten up from the Tornado and tried to search for the hospital. Cream was breathing heavily, not sounding very well. She had even lost all of her strength to scream.

The yellow kitsune pushed the Autopilot button and reached back to feel Cream's sweat stained face. She was beginning to have a fever it seemed, causing Tails to panic a bit. He kept his cool long enough for him to say to her, "You'll be okay Cream. You'll see."

He then went back in control of his plane just in time to see a Red Cross logo appear on a white building below. They finally found the hospital! Tails landed the plane near the said building and lifted Cream again.

A nurse rushed outside to see what exactly was going on here. When she reached the kitsune and rabbit, Tails exclaimed, "She's in labor!! She also has a fever!!" He was very nervous and afraid in the way he said it. The nurse nodded and put a walkie-talkie up to her lips, telling someone to get a stretcher outside _immediately_.

Before anyone knew it, Cream was being wheeled into the labor ward. Tails ran next to the stretcher, keeping one hand on hers as they reached the doors that led to the room. The doctors and nurses that were there entered the room; one of the doctors told Tails to wait outside the room while the birthing took place.

"We'll let you know when you can come in." he said, then went in the room. Tails fidgeted uncomfortably and worry consumed his entire body at that point.

He took deep breaths and sat down in a chair near the door. Ten minutes went by before he heard Cream screaming again. Tails smiled, assured that Cream was okay. But he was worried over many things and had every right to be so.

'_Tails…' said Cream the Rabbit to Tails. Tails turned his attention away from his work to glance back at his girlfriend. The two of them had been going out since 10 years ago when they were young and every day brought new surprises._

'_What's up Cream-a-licious?' he said with a smile. Cream twiddled her fingers around a bit, trying to decide whether or not she should tell him something. Tails moved towards the cream colored rabbit and planted a kiss on her lips, surprising her._

'_Let me guess. You're hiding something, aren't you?' he teased playfully. His playful expression turned into a surprised one when he saw Cream nod her head a few times. Tails put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her face with a serious expression._

'_Tell me. What are you hiding?' he asked. Cream tried to find her words as her hands snaked down her 'top womanhood' all the way to her abdomen._

_There was a smile on her face, yet tears fell from her eyes as she said, 'Tails… baby, I-I'm… pregnant.'_

Ever since that day, all the yellow kit did was worry himself sick, mostly because he was about to become a father and from what he'll do after the baby was born. He had hoped that Vanilla would be against having her daughter become pregnant at her age, but she just smiled for them and accepted it.

'_I was 16 when I had Cream myself, but never did I expect this to happen.' _She told him one time. Tails tried to convince Vanilla that a pregnant teen would go through hard times and had to worry about financial affairs and such to support the child. He even told her that Cream wasn't supposed to get pregnant until she was an adult, but no matter what he said, the mother rabbit would just smile at him and say, _'I'll always support Cream. Maybe you should do the same?'_

Tails never really understood why; even though Vanilla had told Cream to wait until she was an adult to have children, she just accepted the fact that her teenaged daughter was pregnant, leading him to the conclusion that getting pregnant as a teen must have run in her family.

Thinking back on it now made his stomach queasy. His face paled and he covered his face with his hands, trembling slightly.

"Tails?" a familiar voice suddenly asked. Tails lifted his head from his hands and turned his head to the person next to him.

"S-Sonic!" he quietly exclaimed in a shaky voice.

Yes, it was Sonic alright. Blue quills, green eyes, red shoes, and everything! The blue hero smiled at his 'little brother' and sat down in a chair next to the yellow kitsune, putting both of his gloved hands into pockets on a blue-green overcoat with six silver buttons neatly aligned on the front and a picture of a light purple rose on the back.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes… but it was interrupted by Cream's scream in the other room. Sonic pulled one of his hands out of a pocket and rubbed the back of his neck in mock boredom.

"Soooo," the blue hedgie started. "I heard that you're gonna be a father soon, huh?"

Tails flinched. Ever since he found out that Cream was pregnant, the yellow kit had tried to keep it a secret from the public and his friends… _'So how did Sonic find out?!'_ he panicked. Nevertheless, he nodded in response to Sonic's question.

Tails was expecting for Sonic to get angry at him or something, but instead of angry yells, he heard small quiet chuckles come from the blue hedgehog.

"I knew something was up with you before. Why didn't you just tell me?" Sonic asked with his signature smirk plastered on his face. Tails didn't answer. Instead, he glared icily at Sonic. The hedgehog in question looked pretty shocked and surprised to see Tails act like this.

"Tails… bro… what's up with that look buddy?" he nervously asked. Tails's glare receded a bit as he said, "I'll tell you 'what's up', Sonic. It's because of the fact that you're not fazed by _any_ of _this!!_" He heard Cream's screams grow louder now. The kitsune, however, turned his head away from Sonic in shame.

Sonic looked surprised at first, but then his face filled with understanding to his 'little brother's' attitude towards him. He didn't really blame him at all for that coldness. The blue hedgie leaned closer to his own knees to get a better look at his little buddy's face.

"Hey, I understand why you're upset with me. I don't blame ya, really. I just feel a bit relieved now, that's all. I was really worried about you." He said. The yellow kit didn't even look at him nor did he say anything. Sonic noticed that his best friend wasn't talking, so he decided to tell him what had been happening recently. You see, Sonic and Co. had finally defeated Dr. Eggman for good ten years ago. Sadly, the result of his defeat was the evil doctor's watery end. The body was never found.

Even though he didn't mean to, Sonic the Hedgehog had killed someone. He almost never got over that day. After that, everything changed for the better.

Sonic started dating Amy Rose, his pink number one fan and 'girlfriend' in a sense, two years later. They got married five years later in June. The golden wedding band still glistened around his left ring finger. The same went for Knuckles and Rouge, who started dating each other three weeks after Sonic and Amy started dating and got married on New Year's Eve. Shadow was still a bachelor, but it had been rumored that he was currently seeing someone at the moment.

There were even rumors about GUN doing research on Eggman's old robots and about the Chaotix's disbandment last year. Those were often ignored and eventually became boring subjects.

The surprising details, however, were the following:

Shadow started being nice to people.

Rouge stopped being a thief.

Amy never used her hammer often (except when trying to convince Sonic.).

And the most surprising of all…

Sonic no longer ate chili dogs and started doing housework!

But above all of the changes throughout the years, Cream's teen pregnancy was now the 'big scoop'. The blue hedgie stopped talking to see Tails give him a tear-eyed side glance. Upon seeing this, it finally hit him!

"Are you… nervous, Tails?" he asked. That must have triggered something, for the teenaged Tails was now wiping away his tears.

"I won't say that I'm not nervous Sonic. In fact, I'm scared about what will happen in the future." said the nervous kitsune to the blue hero. Sonic looked down at his red shoes for a second, then back at Tails.

"There's always hope lil buddy." he said. Tails turned his head toward Sonic all the way, his eyes partly filled with tears and partly filled with shock.

"What do you mean?"

The azure hedgehog took a long, deep breath and replied, "Look lil bro, I have _five_ kids at home right now and I'm about to have one more soon. You however are new at being a parent since you're almost one, so… there's nothing to worry about. Sure you and Cream are both teenagers, but you guys are close to the age to leave home now, right?"

Tails listened to every word said and just slightly nodded every so often. Sonic continued. "My point here is that even though you guys are underage… in the end, there's always hope waiting for you in the end."

Tails frowned. "Are you saying this to encourage teenage pregnancy or is it because it's the right thing?"

Sonic sweat dropped a bit and rubbed the back of his neck again.

"I'm not _trying_ to encourage teenaged pregnancy… but I guess if you put it like that, then… yeah it's the right thing to do. What I mean by 'doing the right thing' is… you should support Cream."

Tails wanted to protest against that, but deep down within the kit, was a gut feeling that what Sonic said was true.

'_That's right, this child is both Cream's and mine. It's our responsibility to care for it, love it, teach it, all that jazz. I guess… I haven't been there for Cream when she needed me. My support for her drained… but maybe…'_

Tails stared at his shoes for a while before slowly closing his eyes, thinking back on what Vanilla told him.

"_I'll always support Cream…"_

"Mr. Miles Prower?"

Tails eyes snapped open and his attention turned towards a nurse standing in an open doorway. He quickly noticed that Cream had stopped screaming and everything was quiet in the next room.

"You are the father of the child, am I correct?" the nurse asked. Tails nodded.

"Well, then," The nurse smiled at him. "Would you like to see your daughter, now?"

The yellow kit's eyes widened in both joy and wonder for a few seconds; then he gently smiled and almost dashed into the labor ward as all of that pent up worry came back to him and started to flow through his veins. He then reached Cream's bed, out of breath and trembling from pent up worry and excitement.

"_Maybe you should do the same?"_

With the unfinished memory completed, Tails smiled and looked down at an exhausted Cream, with sweat matted onto her fur and her breath coming out slow and steady as she tried to catch her breath. She was holding a pink bundle in her arms, rocking it back and forth a bit. She looked up and saw Tails loom over her from where he was standing; smiling yet had mixed emotions all the same on his face. She in turn smiled back at him.

"Hey Tails. It's… so good… to… see you." she said in between breaths. The yellow kitsune chuckled a bit, then leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"You, too." He whispered. Cream just laughed a little, then held up the bundle a bit.

"T-Tails…" she started. "Look." And she lifted a part of the pink cloth to reveal the face of a newborn rabbit-fox girl. She had yellow fur like her father and long drooping rabbit ears like her mother. Tails had never seen such a beautiful sight before. He was about to reach out and touch the baby, but hesitated.

Cream smiled at him. "Do you want to hold her? Tails?" she asked. Tails only nodded and gently lifted the baby out of her mother's arms and into his own. He made sure that he held her right and in a good position before looking down at his child.

The baby began to stir and opened her light blue eyes and cutely yawned. Tails's face slightly turned red at the cute scene before him. What was also cute about her was the little laugh she had when she saw her father for the first time. The yellow kitsune giggled at this. Then his curiosity started to unfold.

If his newborn daughter had both traits from Cream and himself, then that probably meant… maybe…

He unfolded the rest of the blanket off of the child and his eyes widened at what he saw. Not only did the child have Tails's fur color, but she also had his twin tails!

"Wow." he said to himself. He carefully wrapped the baby back up so she wouldn't catch a cold, then handed her back to Cream.

Cream cradled her daughter lovingly and nuzzled her cheek. She then turned to Tails and asked, "Have you thought of a name for her yet?"

Tails blinked. How could he have forgotten about the name?!

_Flashback: 4 months ago…_

"Tails?" said Cream over the phone. The yellow kit in question didn't answer, but he sighed, indicating that he was there and was obviously tired since his girlfriend had called her at 3 o' clock in the morning.

"Good, you're there! Listen, about the baby… what should we name him or her?" she optimistically asked. Tails sighed for he never really thought about a name for the unborn child and had been so busy with other things that he kept forgetting that Cream was pregnant.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he groggily answered, "Dunno… Is that why you called me _in the middle of the night?!_"

"Oh baby, I'm sorry! I didn't realize that you were sleeping! I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it Cream, now you said something about names?"

"Oh, well actually I was thinking that if the baby's a boy…… what do _you_ think?"

Tails had to think this one. A few names came to mind: James… Samuel… Joseph… Caleb… Bob…. The list continued. Finally, he came up with something.

"How does the name 'Amadeus' sound?" he asked Cream, now fully awake.

"You're naming him after your father?" asked Cream.

Tails replied with a simple, "Mm-hm." Then quickly added, "What if the baby's a girl?"

Cream just answered, "Then you name her."

She then hung up.

_End flashback._

Tails held his head. He never thought of any girl names except for names of girls he knew and some of the most common girl names used. The yellow kitsune then remembered what Sonic had told him:

"_There's always hope."_

He smiled and lowered his hand. He had decided what his child's name would be.

"Hope." he said.

Cream thought about it for a while, then smiled.

"That's a lovely name." she agreed. Both teens smiled at each other and leaned in for a kiss when a doctor and a couple of nurses ran by.

"Mr. Sonic?!" the doctor called out. There was a lot of talking with Sonic when they got to him, making the said blue hedgie run into the room.

Tails timed Sonic's speed and grabbed the hedgehog's arm before he ran past Cream's bed. "What's going on Sonic?" he asked.

Sonic said in a shaken voice, "It's Amy! The new kid was born, but guess what? She had twins! I now have seven, count that _seven_," He held up seven fingers. "Kids! Right now I need to be with Ames, see ya!" With that, he wriggled out of Tails's grasp and ran to where Amy's bed was.

Both teenagers laughed at the thought of Sonic raising seven kids alongside Amy. How did they ever manage? No one knows.

"Poor Sonic and Amy." said Cream as she opened the flap of her hospital gown to breastfeed Hope.

All Tails could do was smile before leaning in again, this time receiving a kiss on the lips by Cream and in turn, he kissed her back.

* * *

**-pant, pant, pant- Whew! This is the longest oneshot I've ever written before (even though it's my first one.). Let me know if you guys would like a sequel, okay? XD**


End file.
